Secret Story 6 - Heaven
Allison | hm1-enter = Day 1 | hm1-exit = | hm1-stat = | hm1-veto = | hm2 = C''' - James | hm2-enter = Day 1 | hm2-exit = | hm2-stat = | hm2-veto = | hm3 = Lucky | hm3-enter = Day 1 | hm3-exit = | hm3-stat = | hm3-veto = | hm4 = Natalie | hm4-enter = Day 1 | hm4-exit = | hm4-stat = hoh | hm4-veto = | hm5 = '''AC - Tadd | hm5-enter = Day 1 | hm5-exit = | hm5-stat = | hm5-veto = | hm6 = B''' - Hannah | hm6-enter = Day 1 | hm6-exit = Day 79 | hm6-stat = evicted | hm6-veto = '''JR | hm7 = Tommy | hm7-enter = Day 1 | hm7-exit = Day 72 | hm7-stat = evicted | hm7-veto = JR | hm8 = Johnny | hm8-enter = Day 1 | hm8-exit = Day 65 | hm8-stat = evicted | hm8-veto = JR | hm9 = Dallas | hm9-enter = Day 1 | hm9-exit = Day 58 | hm9-stat = evicted | hm9-veto = JR | hm10 = B''' - Calvin | hm10-enter = Day 1 | hm10-exit = Day 49 | hm10-stat = eject | hm10-veto = | hm11 = '''A - Evan | hm11-enter = Day 1 | hm11-exit = Day 44 | hm11-stat = evicted | hm11-veto = | hm12 = Joey | hm12-enter = Day 1 | hm12-exit = Day 37 | hm12-stat = evicted | hm12-veto = | hm13 = Tyler | hm13-enter = Day 1 | hm13-exit = Day 30 | hm13-stat = evicted | hm13-veto = | hm14 = Amber | hm14-enter = Day 1 | hm14-exit = Day 22 | hm14-stat = walk | hm14-veto = | hm15 = Tom | hm15-enter = Day 1 | hm15-exit = Day 16 | hm15-stat = evicted | hm15-veto = | hm16 = Pydo | hm16-enter = Day 1 | hm16-exit = Day 9 | hm16-stat = evicted | hm16-veto = | legendnom = Nominated | legendhoh = Head of House | legendevicted = Evicted | legendwalk = Walked | legendeject = Expelled | legendblank = Power of Veto Holder | legendreturnees = }} Secret Story 6 : Heaven & Hell is the sixth season of the Secret Story ORG and third to use the Town of Salem hybrid. This season the house is divided into Heaven and Hell where housemates will be forced to make a decision between good and evil. Heaven and Hell housemates both have specific privileges that affect the game and their safety in the house. This season, for the first time since Secret Story 3, housemates who are evicted will be given an opportunity to return to the game after being evicted from the mansion in a fashion similiar to the Survivor's Redemption Island in an arena refereed to as The Limbo. = Changes = *'Heaven & Hell' - Each week the house would be divided with one half of the house living in the Heaven side and enjoying comfort and the other in Hell where they would suffer dire conditions. Each side has a specific set of privileges and responsibilities that will be imposed including: **''Heaven'' - Housemates in Heaven cannot be nominated for eviction but they are also ineligible to compete in any competitions. **''Hell'' = Housemates in Hell are the only ones eligible to be nominated for eviction but are the only ones who will compete in competitions. *'Limbo' - Unlike previous seasons, housemates who are evicted by the house vote do not go home but are instead sent to Limbo, similiar to Redemption Island housemates in Limbo will battle it out in duels. Three housemates will be given the opportunity to come back at various points in the game. = Contestants = = The Game = Note, a striked name means that a housemate was saved by the veto. Name in italics means that the person became a replacement nominee. Competitions Town of Salem Each week with the exception of first and last, each housemate will be required to submit two names for accusations on whom they think is the Saboteur. The three or more housemate with most votes will be Accused and will be punished for the week until the next round of accusations. Notes * Note 1 - Due to a slip up where a contestant recieved someone else's Intel, a new Saboteur was choosen and the original day for the first Salem/Accusations was postponed until the next day. * Note 2 - Due to a technical difficulty with the popularity poll as well as it's short opening in Week 7, there was no Royal Pardon offered in Week 8. Pairings This season the housemates will be split into pairs. They will dynamically change throughout the game. The pairs are as follows. Heaven and Hell Divide This season the house is divided and housemates will live either on the Heaven side or the Hell side. Voting History Notes * Note 1 - As part of the opening twist, the housemates would be paired up, but one of the eight pairs would be evicted on Day 3. * Note 2 - The vote ended as a tie and because there was No Head of House the tie-breaker was the pair that was combined least desired by the rest of the house. * '''Note 3' - On Day 22, Amber chose to leave the game and as a result the eviction was cancelled. * Note 4 - On Day 49, Calvin was expelled for inactivity. The eviction was as a result cancelled. The two Limbo inhabitants at the time were then brought back into the game. * Note 5 - On Day 56, a fast-forward double eviction week occurred. The housemates experiences a week's worth of game in one day. * Note 6 - On Day 57, the vote ended up in a tie of 3-3. As the Head of House Johnny had to cast the tie-breaking vote. * Note 7 - Following Dallas's eviction, James was announced as the winner of the Saboteur's Prize which gave him a free pass right up until the Final Five after the second re-entry point for the Limbo. Popularity Poll Every round the public are given the chance to vote for their favorite contestant on a poll. Category:Secret Story 6